starwarshalloffamefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Shivilow, the True Ice Heart
Name: Bellatrix Palpatine aka Darth Shivilow Family: Red, Kesh, Eve, Emperor Palpatine and Monica-Mother who is a direct decededent of Darth Zannah Weapons: 8 Knives hidden under her dress, 2 lightsabers; that can be formed into a saber staff, Thermal denators, Lightwhip and Zannah's spell book. Known as: Darth Shivilow The Deranged killer Bounty: It's over 200million Credits for murders through out the galaxcy Affliation: Sith Military rank: Staff Sergant Apperance: Long black hair, b lue eyes when not angered but black if she is in a insane mood which is 90% of the time. Bellatrix Palpatine aka Darth Shivilow was born on June 11 in the year of 25BBY. She is one of many Palpatine daughters, but the only survivor of her other twin, Gabriella. Shivilow through out her history was always a devout follower of the Sith code. It wasn't untill years later that she became insane and a very murderous woman that she adopted the code of malice to her teachings. She was a Staff Sergent of the Phoenix Darkside Empire, and was known to run to the sight of field battles. She is a high skilled warrior when it comes to leading troops to the battle field and fighting right along side with them. It was in the year 3ABY that she suffered a lost that was close to her heart the one and only Jedi Master Jacen Shadow Dweller. The loss came after she was visited by Nikia Vader and Shivilow along with her husband ran to the polar regions of Telo's to escape the jedi. They knew she turned back from her brief time as a jedi after Anakin Vader tracked her down and forced her to trial not to mention torture. Jacen was killed by Shivilow's own knives which she threw at the Jedi but they force threw them back at her. After the death of Jacen, Shivilow made a vow to never love a Jedi ever again and she ran off to Korriban. From their love she gave birth to Silk Spectre, and 3 nights after she was born the Jedi took Silk from her. In her depression Shivilow took her knife and looking into the eyes of her clone in chains contenplated suicide and never come back. She finally told herself that in order to be powerful she must become insane. So Shivilow took her own life but what happen was her soul wasn't ready to die so her soul jumped into her clones body. Shivilow looked around and noticed that she was in her clones body and she felt power beyond one she had before. She shook the chains for months trying to escape her bondage when she finally broke free. Shivilow took off to go kill her old friend Rayviturious. She laughed as she took on a new form an insane outlook on life. Shivilow is to this day insane and with her daughter she will bring the Galaxcy to its knee's just as long as her new Husband Wulff Yularen doesn't stop her. Name: Bellatrix Palpatine aka Darth Shivilow Family: Red, Kesh, Eve, Emperor Palpatine and Monica-Mother who is a direct decededent of Darth Zannah Weapons: 8 Knives hidden under her dress, 2 lightsabers; that can be formed into a saber staff,Thermal denators, Lightwhip and Zannah's spell book. Known as: Darth Shivilow, The Deranged killer Bounty: It's over 200million Credits for murders through out the galaxcy Affliation: Sith Military rank: Staff Sergant Apperance: Long black hair, blue eyes when not angered but black if she is in a insane mood which is 90% of the time.